


Shelter from the Storm

by Cainz



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Gerard, Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Brendon is a dick, Bullied Gerard, Bully Brendon Urie, Bully!Brendon, Bullying, Child Abuse, Depression, Fluff, Frank Iero is a Sweetheart, Frank adopts Gerard, Frank to the rescue, Gerard gets a hug, Gerard gets bullied, Gerard has Trust Issues, Gerard needs a hug, Guilt, Hurt Gerard, Hurt/Comfort, I mean Psychopath, I'm Sorry, M/M, Protective Frank, Protective Ryan Ross, Ryan feels guilty, Student Gerard Way, Student!Gerard, Teacher Frank Iero, Teacher-Student Relationship, Violence, i'm not okay, more like lives with him, protective Mikey, teacher!frank, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cainz/pseuds/Cainz
Summary: Gerard's life is miserable. Abused at home and bullied at school, that was his daily life. For him it's clear that things aren't going to change, but what happens when a new music teacher comes to school?  Will he be able to trust again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard meets Mr. Iero for he first time

With shaking legs Gerard Way walked up the stairs to the school entrance, keeping his head down and eyes hidden behind his long black hair. Mikey was sick, so he was left alone to deal with his bullies. The thought of spending a whole day in school, completely vulnerable without Mikey’s protection, made him want to throw up. After the punishment he received yesterday, another beating was the last thing he wanted. Still, he didn’t have a choice. He was theirs to do with as they pleased and could do nothing to change that.

“Hey, would you mind helping me?”

He flinched as he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts, startled by a soft voice. Bracing himself for a fist meeting his face, he looked up. Right in front of him stood a man with the most angelic features. His brown eyes and soft smile brought a feeling of safety which allowed him to stare at this man for a few more seconds before his old habits kicked in and he averted his eyes.

“Y-Yes, Sir?” He answered hesitantly, cursing himself for stuttering.

“Amazing” The man beamed at him. “Do you know where this room is?”

A piece of paper was held in front of him, with the man’s finger pointing to one of the many numbers scribbled onto it. Sure he knew where to find it. That room was his only safe haven in this school, the only room where he could relax…at least a bit.

“T-That’s the m-music room, Sir.”

“Oh I know _that_.“ The man laughed and Gerard flinched yet again, cowering a bit.

Right, that wasn’t the question he had been asked. How could he have been so stupid? He was wasting this man’s time. A slap is the least he’d get for this. He just hoped he wouldn’t do it here, in front of everyone. On the other side, it’s not like it hasn’t happened before.

“I-I’m sorry, Sir.” Gerard breathed, his heart pounding in his chest. “I-I-It’s down the hall, S-Sir. I-I can show you t-there, Sir.”

“Thanks Buddy.” A strong hand landed on his back, making him wince at the contact with his wounded back, which he hoped the man didn’t notice. “I’m Frank by the way…or Mr. Iero, the new music teacher.”

Gerard nodded, swallowing the big lump that was forming in his throat. So this was the new guy. A new teacher, but he doubted anything would change. All he could do was hope this Mr. Iero wouldn’t turn out to hate him like most of the staff did. He could deal with cold indifference, but he didn’t want to see hate in those brown eyes.

“Y-Yes, Mr. I-Iero, S-Sir, i-if you’d follow me…”

Mr. Iero held the door open and motioned for him to continue walking. Only now Gerard realized how well dressed he was. The white button down shirt, the grey pants with the dark brown belt and the leather bag of the same color, all of it made him look incredibly professional but also frightening. The only thing distracting from this professional look were the tattoos on his right arm, which reached down to his wrist.

“So what’s your name, kid?”

Why was he still talking to him? After all he got what he wanted and usually the niceties ended right there. Or did he just want to distract himself from the weird looks they were getting? The new teacher and the school freak, what a picture. Yeah, that must be it.

“G-Gerard Way, Mr. Iero, S-Sir.”

 _Or freak, if you prefer that, he added in his mind._ That’s what everyone else called him when Mikey wasn’t around and despite assuring himself for years differently, on the inside that’s what he believed he was. Just some weird worthless fr- Before he could finish his thought, they reached their destination.

“T-This is the music room, S-Sir”

“Thank you so much. I would never have found it if it weren’t for you, Gerard.” Mr. Iero smiled while unlocking the door.

The way this man said his name, how softly it rolled of his tongue… No, he couldn’t allow himself such thoughts. Nonetheless he felt his cheeks warm up. He didn’t manage a vocal reply, so he just nodded, hiding most of his face behind his black hair, until Mr. Iero closed the door, casting him one last glance, which Gerard didn’t see as he was too afraid to find the first hints of disgust in this nice man’s eyes.

Then the door closed and he was left alone with himself once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard gets beaten up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance

When the door closed behind him, he could do nothing except lean against a locker and try to get his breathing back to normal. After his disrespectful behavior towards Mr. Iero he was sure he would never again feel the same kindness he had just been allowed to experience. How could he have behaved like that? He should have known better. Mr. Iero was just trying to be nice to him, but of course he had to screw it all up. Gosh, he hated himself for being such a freak. Hopefully he’d find some time to draw today to distract himself from, well, everything. Friday meant… Shit, his second subject would be music. So he would have to face Mr. Iero again. Could this day get any worse?

“Well, well, look what we’ve got here: the little freak, without his protector.”

Please, not yet. Before he could turn around a fist hit his cheek, sending him tumbling against the locker he’d just leaned against. As his hand cupped his cheek another blow knocked him to the floor, where his other cheek collided harshly with the cold stone. While he was still trying to progress what was happening, rough hands lifted him up again, holding him in an unmerciful grip. The next thing he felt was a strong kick right in his stomach and for once he thanked his parents for not allowing him anything for breakfast. It would’ve only gotten worse had he thrown up.

“P-Please stop.” He whimpered, blood dripping from his mouth.

Of course they wouldn’t stop, not until they thought he was punished enough. A strong hand grabbed a few strands of his black hair, yanking his head up and he unsuccessfully tried to focus on whoever was inflicting pain on him today.

“Did you really think you could avoid me today?”

Even though his vision was still blurry, he now recognized the voice. Brendon Urie, teacher’s pet and part-time psychopath. Of course, who else would beat the living crap out of him with such precision? While he was sometimes able to avoid uncoordinated blows from the other students, Brendon knew exactly where he had to aim to maximize damage.

Another blow to the head and Gerard felt blood flood his mouth. Another one sent his head flying to the right and the blood flowing down his chin.

"S-Stop, p-please..."

“You’re only making it harder for yourself, Way.” The man sighed with fake concern, as he raised his hand once again.

“Bren! We gotta go, lesson starts in 3 Minutes.”

So Ryan was the one holding him. Gerard heard Brendon sigh and prepared himself for yet another punch or kick, yet nothing followed. While he was still too afraid to open his eyes, thinking it might only be a trick to catch him off guard, he noticed the soft squeaking of patent-leather shoes coming closer. So he really wasn’t finished with him. Suddenly a hand grabbed his chin lifting his face.

“Until next time, _freak_.”

He could practically hear the sadistic smile in the young man’s voice and couldn’t suppress a fearful shiver at the pure thought of what would happen to him later this day. After all, without Mikey hovering over him, the possibilities of hurting him were endless. But while Gerard expected at least another slap to the face, Brendon merely stroked over his bruised cheek where he had punched him, causing him to whimper as that area was tender and painful enough without Brendon adding anymore to it. Then the hand was gone and the squeaky noise of the patent-leather shoes was back, this time however moving away. Even in his dizzy state Gerard concluded that Brendon must have turned around, probably strutting away from them right now. So now he was at Ryan`s mercy, who was still holding him.

“P-Please… d-don’t throw me down… P-Please” Gerard managed to whimper.

He knew his begging was useless. At least it never worked with Brendon who only hit him harder when he did it. But Ryan had never actually hurt him, only held him in an iron grip until the others grew bored of him. Sometimes, when he was alone at night recovering from an incredibly harsh punishment, he liked to imagine that Ryan actually doesn’t want to hurt him, that he just did it because Brendon was his friend. Dumb thoughts, really.

“Gerard, I’m gonna set you down now, alright?” He heard Ryan whisper in a hushed voice, before he was gently lowered to the floor.

The cold stone felt so good against his throbbing face, so good, so-

“Stay awake, I’ll go get help.”

Ryan was talking to him again. He didn’t understand him though. He just wanted to sleep, doze off and never wake up again. No one could hurt him in his dreams. The last thing he heard was some aggressive knocking before darkness washed over him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan tries to help

The floor vibrated softly as Ryan ran to the door, knocking harshly to make sure he got the teacher’s attention. He saw some new guy walk in there and surely he would know what to do. He couldn’t just leave Gerard lying there, passed out until some students found him half dead…or dead. When he heard footsteps approaching the door, he rounded the corner right next to it, where he bumped into Brendon.

“What were you-“

Ryan pressed a hand to Brendons mouth, silencing him before he mouthed “Listen” motioning to the hallway they had stood in only minutes ago. The squeaking of the door, then someone shouted the name “Gerard” in panic, fast footsteps followed, then more yelling, this time for help. Ryan had his back pressed against the wall quietly listening with growing horror. Maybe this time they had gone too far, maybe they had killed him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Brendon walked past him.

“What are you doing?!” he whispered in shock.

“Sounds like someone needs help.” The older boy smiled.

This innocent yet knowing smile usually brought butterflies to his stomach, but this time it frightened him. What if they got caught? What if Gerard woke up, saw Bren and went nuts? What if-

But Brendon was gone already, so Ryan couldn’t help but follow him.

“Do you need help, Sir?” Brendon said, looking at Gerard’s lifeless form with his best faked concern and pity.

The new guy, probably this Mr. Iero everyone was talking about, was currently checking Gerard’s pulse, sighing relieved when he found it. Without looking at him, he threw his phone to the boy, which Brendon caught with ease, already dialing 911.

“Call an Ambulance, please.”

Ryan just stood around, avoiding looking directly at Gerard, who was still unconscious. The image of him, all bloody and bruised, sent shivers down his spine. He didn’t even know why Brendon hated ~~the freak~~ no, _Gerard_ so much. Hell, he didn’t even know why he helped Brendon mistreat him. But no, now wasn’t the time to think about this. He had to help. When he was in 6 th grade they had this…this first aid stuff in school. He knelt down next to Gerard, trying to ignore all the wounds they were responsible for.

“W-We… We should put him into the recovery position.” He said, trying to remember all the information he thought he would never need.

Mr. Iero nodded, leaned over and tilted Gerard’s head back, checking if his airways were clear, before carefully stretching the neck.  Hesitating Ryan slowly placed one of the unconscious boy’s arms at the side and the other across the chest with one hand at the cheek. He tried to hold it in place as best as he could while he crawled over to bring the far knee up to a 90° degree angle to roll Gerard over towards himself.

“Well done.” Mr. Iero said, patting him on the shoulder while he adjusted Gerard’s position.

Ryan nodded unable to speak.

_Please don’t die_

“Ambulance is on its way.” Brendon said coming over and putting a supportive hand on his shoulder. Motioning over to Gerard he added “Man, I didn’t know you could do that.”

Ryan nodded again not feeling like talking. He just continued staring at the blood which was all over the bruised face. Oh god, he did that. He was responsible for his pain. What did Gerard ever do to him to deserve this? Tears sprang to his eyes and he hid his face in his hands. The grip on his shoulder tightened and he allowed himself to be pulled up and into the arms of the older boy, whose hands rubbed calming circles on his back.

“He’s going to be alright, Ryan.” He heard the soft whisper, his voice bare of any acting.

Brendon continued to hold him until his tears dried down and sirens were heard outside the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is at the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, ain't I productive? Usually I only update once a year, so I do hope you like reading this story as much as I like writing it.

It all happened so fast, one minute Paramedics were rushing in and in the next he found himself sitting in the hospital hallway holding a paper cup half full with cold coffee while waiting for someone to tell him what’s wrong with the kid.  He was still thinking about earlier that day, when he had first met him. Gerard had been behaving like a frightened animal, flinching away from him as if he was about to strike him. That wasn’t shyness. No, that was fear. Wait, was the boy afraid of him? What gave the kid the impression that he would hit him? Never, in his whole career as a teacher, had he ever even entertained the thought of raising his hand against a child.

Having been left alone, his thoughts drifted back to those two boys that had helped him earlier. While Ryan seemed genuinely concerned, the other boy, Brendon, behaved kind of strange. His gut told him that something was definitely off and he was going to find out what it is.

“Mr. Iero?” a voice startled him and he looked up to see a nurse smiling sadly. “He’s awake.”

He was on his feet in an instant, drinking the rest of the coffee in one sip before throwing the cup away. Looking at the nurse expectantly, he waited for answers to all those questions that had plagued him for the hour he waited.

“What’s wrong? Can I see him?”

The nurse, a young woman with fiery red hair, swallowed thickly.

“Mr. Iero, we have reason to believe that Mr. Way suffers from abuse. W-We” she stopped, regaining her composure. “We found welts all over his body, supposedly caused by repeated hitting with a belt, a-as well as old scars, most of which we have not identified yet.”

Frank breathed heavily. So he had been right, something was off, but this… This was… This was worse than anything he had come up with in the past hour to explain the way Gerard behaved. God, he hoped he could help the kid.

“I would like to see him now, if that’s possible.” He breathed, standing up again.

The nurse nodded, motioning for him to follow her. As they walked down the hallway, he found himself wondering what would happen now. Would Gerard go back to live with his family who would continue to abuse him? He’d rather die than let that happen. When they reached the door, Frank took a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever Gerard’s reaction might be. All he could do now was hope the kid would keep calm. The door opened and his eyes scanned the painfully white room, stopping when he saw black strands of hair peeking out from under the bed covers.

“Gerard?”

The kid didn’t react verbally to his name. He only started to visibly shake. Frank stepped closer to the bed, slowly pulling the covers down to reveal a teary eyed boy with his hands raised as if protecting himself from blows that were about to come. As if his face wasn't bruised enough already.

“I-I-I’m sorry, M-Mr. Iero, S-Sir.” He rasped out. “I-I didn’t mean t-to, Mr. I-Iero, Sir!”

Frank was confused to say the least. The kid was apologizing, for what he had no idea. But somehow this thing, whatever it may be, upset the boy immensely. He _was_ crying after all as well as holding his hands in front of him like he was about to be beaten again.

“Gerard” he said softly while restraining himself from putting a supportive hand on the kid’s shoulder. “You have done nothing wrong. Why are you apologizing?”

Gerard lowered his head, apparently not knowing the answer or maybe he just doesn’t want to speak right now, which was fine. If he was absolutely honest he didn’t really want to know what happened to the boy to make him so afraid. Someone would end up dead if he got any more information on who hurt him. Why was he so protective of Gerard? He’d only known him for…what? 2 hours?

Taking another step forward, he hesitantly sat down on the bed, giving the kid some space but staying close at the same time. Gerard only curled into himself more while looking at him with fearful red eyes, that sent shivers down his spine. Whoever hurt this kid was going to pay.

“It’s going to be alright, Gerard.” 

 Everything was going to be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard wakes up in the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, I'm so glad you like this.

Gerard knew he was fucked when he woke up in a hospital and this feeling didn’t vanish when he was informed about the person waiting in the hallway. Slowly everything came back to him. He remembered Mr. Iero, who had been so nice to him even though he didn’t deserve any of it. Then there was the image of Brendon beating him and Ryan promising to get help for whatever reason.

He found himself wishing that they had just let him die right there, on the cold floor in front of the music room, in which he spent most of his time. Dying from blood loss was not a very peaceful death, but it was good enough for him. Of course, Mikey would be heartbroken, but eventually he’d overcome it and continue living his life without the burden that was Gerard Way.

He curled in on himself pulling the covers so far up that they’d eventually silence his sobs. The pain from the headache was nothing compared to what he was in for when Mr. Iero arrived here. He had passed out in front of his classroom, had forced the man to call an ambulance and accompany him even though he had better things to do. God, he was in for it now. Not only was Mr. Iero going to punish him inevitably, but his father would go completely nuts. If he thought yesterday’s beating was bad, then today would be hell.

So when the door opened he was already bracing himself for the worst while still hiding under the covers despite the knowledge that there was no escape. There never was. However instead of lashing out, Mr. Iero just talked to him in the same kind way as before, even assured him he had done nothing wrong. Of course he had! It was always his fault. _He_ had passed out after all.

Suddenly Mr. Iero was sitting on the bed, telling him that everything was going to be alright. No, it won’t, he wanted to scream. It’s only getting worse with every minute he stayed here. They _knew_. They had seen his scars. No one was allowed to know how worthless he was, how many mistakes he had made, how often his behavior had required punishment. Surely they had already told Mr. Iero everything. If he didn’t know before, now he knew exactly how much of a freak he was.

“Gerard” the nurse that had earlier introduced herself as Caroline spoke up “I just wanted to tell you that we’ve informed the police, so you won’t go back to your parents.”

Her tone was so calming, but her words caused him to stare at her in terror. They informed the police? He won’t live with his parents anymore? No, he couldn’t leave Mikey. How would he survive? He had no money, no job, nothing to provide for himself. While contemplating what to do, he hadn’t realized that tears were already running down his cheeks.

“Gerard, calm down.”

There was this calming voice again. Mr. Iero was still being nice to him, despite knowing full well what he was. Or maybe it was just an act for the nurse? Yes, that had to be it. As soon as she was gone, he’d probably show his real face.

“P-Please, I- I’ll behave better, I promise, I-I... Please a-allow me to go back, p-please I don’t want to be h-homeless.”

At the end his voice was grew more and more teary. All he just hoped they’d allow him to go back. He couldn’t live without Mikey, even if it meant being beaten daily.

“You won’t be.” Mr. Iero answered immediately.

He stared at him confused, his eyes still burning from crying, but before he could react, the door to his room burst open, making him flinch violently.

“Gee!”

Seconds later he found himself in a tight hug with the smell of his brother already calming him down. One hand was rubbing his back soothingly while the other stroked his hair and Gerard held onto him as if he was afraid he might vanish as soon as he let go. The silence was only interrupted by Mikey’s coughing as he had still not recovered from the cold that had prevented him from coming to school today. It might have been only a few hours but he had missed his brother as if they had been years apart.

“I’ll never leave you again, Gee, never.” Mikey said in a teary voice. “I promise.”

“You won’t have to.” Mr. Iero said.

Gerard looked up from where he was nuzzled into his brother’s neck and saw Mr. Iero and Caroline exchange looks, before the nurse nodded in a way that could be interpreted as a _go ahead_. Now Mr. Iero turned to them which prompted him to lower his head again. The man seemed somewhat nervous.

“I-If you want to, you could live with me.” Mr. Iero began, before adding “Both of you, of course.”

Gerard bit his lip. He didn’t know this man, but he had already saved his life and it couldn’t possibly be worse than home, could it? They didn’t really have a choice anyway… It was either Mr. Iero or the System. They’d be split up and sent to different homes, if anyone even agreed to adopt Gerard. Not even his own parents wanted him so how would he be treated in a home full of strangers?

“Whatever you’re more comfortable with, Gee.” Mikey whispered into his ear.

Gerard nodded softly to Mikey, before raising his head once more to look at Mr. Iero.

“W-we’d like to live with you, M-Mr. Iero, S-Sir.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Gerard move into Frank's apartment

Mikey stayed with him the whole night, sleeping uncomfortably on the chair in his room. Gerard didn’t sleep much, as he was too afraid of the images that would come to him as soon as he closed his eyes. So he used the time he had to think more about Mr. Iero…or Frank. To be honest he didn’t believe the man when he told them they could address him by his first name out of school. Just to be safe, he’d still call him Mr. Iero.

“Why are you still awake?” Mikey suddenly asked him in a sleepy voice. “Should I go ask for some more painkillers?”

Startled Gerard looked over to where his brother was currently curled up on the chair, before smiling sadly and shaking his head. He was always worrying about him. No matter how often Gerard assured him he was fine, he always managed to see through the lie.

“I’m fine, Mikey, please go back to sleep.”

He closed his eyes, however the sound of a chair moving made him open them again to see Mikey shuffling to the bed, still half asleep. The chair was now right next to his bed. His brother knew him far too well. Mikey being close to him always calmed him down immensely, so the very same was now holding one of his hands as he sunk back into the chair and continued sleeping. Gerard followed him only seconds later with his brothers slow breathing acting as a soft lullaby.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning he was allowed to leave the hospital and after a short quiet ride in Mr. Iero’s car, they reached his apartment. Gerard tried his best to be useful by carrying their bags up the stairs, but Mr. Iero stopped him:

“Doctor’s orders, Gerard: no excessive physical exertion. Wouldn’t want you to go back to the hospital after you just got out.”

Gerard hung his head low, sensing the feeling of being a burden return. How would he earn his keep if Mr. Iero wasn’t going to let him work? He didn’t want to let Mikey work for the both of them, as if his idiot brother being a little beaten up was his fault. It most definitely wasn’t. If only Gerard had paid more attention to where he was going, he’d never have gotten beaten this bad by Brendon in the first place. In the end he was the one to blame for.

“You comin’, Gee?”

Quickly he nodded to his brother, following them up the stairs until Mr. Iero stopped in front of a greyish door. Behind it as the complete opposite of their parent’s home: a small but bright living room, with big windows, an equally small balcony and a tiny kitchen (indicating that Mr. Iero was not a big fan of cooking).

“I know it’ small, you’ll have to share your room, but at least it’s safe.”

After a short tour of the apartment, Gerard and Mikey were left to settle in. The guest bedroom, which Mr. Iero told them was theirs now, was just as bright and welcoming as the rest of Mr. Iero’s home. Gerard found himself wondering just how long _this_ would last. How often would he have to mess up before Mr. Iero grew sick of him and started realizing that he needed discipline and not this…this…well whatever _this_ was.

“Mikey?” he spoke softly, as if he was afraid the other would hear him.

 “Yeah?” came an immediate answer

His brother was currently busy unpacking his clothes, not turning around to face him, but still listening.

 “What do you think of Mr. Iero?” He asked hesitantly.

“Frank’s nice, I like him.” Mikey said a smile tugging at his lips.

Gerard nodded unsure of what to say next. He really wanted to believe everything was real, but his previous experiences had taught him to never trust a nice face. The one's who were nice were always the worst, acting as if they cared only to turn on him as soon as he was foolish enough to believe them. Mikey was such a nice easy-going kid, it was always Gerard that was the problem. He’d try his best not to ruin this for him. His brother deserved a loving family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit disappointing, I know, the next chapter will be better, I promise


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank have a talk.

He told Mikey he just wanted to get a glass of water before quietly shuffling out of the room and down the hall towards the kitchen. This would end badly, he knew it, but he still had to do this. His brother had always tried to protect him, now it was his turn. With his head bowed he waited by the door until Mr. Iero noticed him.

“Gerard, is everything alright? Do you need some more painkillers?”

The man seemed worried, as if he honestly cared about his wellbeing. Maybe he just wanted him to get well to be able to work again. After all, they couldn’t just live here without somehow earning their keep, could they?

“N-No, Mr. Iero, S-Sir. I-I just… I just w-wanted…”

He felt his heart racing in his chest and his breathing beginning to quicken. He should have just enjoyed this while it lasted, should have just kept that damn mouth of his shut. No, he had to do this for Mikey. It was the least he could do after being a burden for most of his life.

“Calm down, kid.”

Mr. Iero was coming closer, so out of instinct he flinched away. Someone coming close usually meant pain. But he was prepared, he could take it.

“M-Mr. Iero, S-Sir-“ he started again, but was interrupted.

“It’s Frank.”

Gerard plainly shook his head swallowing. He couldn’t call him by his first name, as if they were equals. They weren’t, they would never be. Mr. Iero had been kind enough to allow him into his home, the least he could do was show respect.

“I-I couldn’t, S-Sir…” He stopped in shock. “I-I mean Mr. Iero, Sir, I a-apologize, Mr. Iero,  Sir.”

Damn, he fucked up again. Holding one hand in front of his face to protect his head from eventual blows, he risked opening his eyes for one split second. Mr. Iero was… taking a few steps back, with his hands raised to show him he meant no harm. So he wanted him to lower his guard before punishing him. Either way the punishment would be coming. But it was his fault anyways. Why was he always fucking everything up? Why did he have to be such a worthless, useless fr-

“Gerard, I said it is okay. Really, you don’t have to address me like that. If I’m being absolutely honest, I very much prefer ‘Mr. Iero’ over ‘Mr. Iero, Sir’ and-”

“P-Please stop.”

This time it was Gerard’s turn to interrupt him, still bracing himself for an angry reaction. A moment of silence washed over them which indicated that Mr. Iero was confused, probably still searching for something to answer to that.

“Stop what, Gerard?

Swallowing the boy lowered his arms, for the first time looking directly into Mr. Iero’s eyes. For a moment, he thought he’d get lost in those hazel eyes that were so full of kindness, which he didn’t deserve. Nevertheless a warm feeling blossomed in his stomach.

“S-Stop being so k-kind to me, M-Mr. I-Iero.” He said remembering the way Mr. Iero liked to be addressed by him.

There was another moment of pure silence, which made him want to curl into a ball in order to protect himself from the coming onslaught, but instead he found himself trapped in a warm hug, with strong arms closing around his thin frame, holding him with gentle force.

“Never.” Mr. Iero whispered and Gerard could have sworn he heard tears in the older man’s voice.

This wasn’t right. Mr. Iero shouldn’t hug him; Mr. Iero shouldn’t be nice to him. He didn’t deserve any of it. _Mikey_ did. His brother had suffered enough under their parents and in school because of him.

“I-I just…j-just want you to know, t-that if you f-feel the need t-to-“, He paused, looking for the strength to say the next part. “P-p-punish somebody… I-I’ll take the b-beating for both of us. M-Mikey has already suffered e-enough.”

The arms around him tightened even more, making him shake in fear of what would be coming next. Maybe he had disrespected Mr. Iero by asking something like that from him. So when Mr. Iero pushed him away a little so he could look at him, he tried to cower as best as he could with the man still holding him by his shoulders. God, what had he done?

“Gerard, I’ll _never_ punish you physically. Yes, I might give you some extra chores or send you to your room to calm down, but I would never hurt either of you, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos, they are much appreciated.  
> Some more comments would be nice though <3  
> What do you think about this whole story?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a glass of water can cause...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would awesome if you could comment a little more. Like honestly, just tell me what you think about this and what could be improved.

What had this boy been through to think he would ever lay a hand on him or his brother? Just the thought of using corporal punishments after what both of them, but especially Gerard had been through, was absolutely inhumane and he was glad he managed to get them both out of that hell they called home. It was better this way. And while Mikey seemed to like him, Gerard confused the hell out of him. He was so afraid, so shy and introverted… Frank just wanted to give him the love he deserved. And he will, sooner or later. First Gerard had to get used to him and then they’d grow close. Close as in family-close, definitely nothing else.

“Gerard, what…” he paused, afraid of the answer. “…what gave you the impression I would hurt you if you did something wrong.”

Who was he kidding? He liked the kid…like a lot, maybe more than a lot. Those eyes that gave him chills whenever he was lucky enough to see them, the black hair that made him look even paler than he already was and those lips… No, he was supposed to look after him. He couldn’t allow himself such thoughts.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry, I-I didn’t mean t-to insult you, M-Mr. Iero.”

He heard the boy add a soft _Sir_ at the end, probably out of habit, but no answer to his question followed. Again, he had his head down and the shaking became more visible with every passing second. _He’s waiting for a slap_ , Frank thought miserably. So he didn’t believe him when he told him he wouldn’t use that kind of punishment… Great, just great.

“I told you, I won’t hit you.” Frank sighed, taking a few steps back. “You know what? Let’s sit down, have a nice chat... Do you want something to drink?”

Gerard was biting his lip, obviously thinking about what to answer in order to avoid angering him. As if Frank had anything else in mind than keeping him hydrated… Honestly, it looked like the boy thought every question was some kind of twisted mind game.

“I-if it’s not too much trouble, M-Mr. Iero,” the kid began hesitantly, watching him as if he was waiting for a reaction. “I would l-like some w-water, S-Sir.”

Frank smiled, ignoring the “Sir” for once. He was just happy the kid finally asked for something, even if it was just a glass of water. Turning around he poured some tap water into a glass before walking over to the couch, where Gerard was standing nervously like he didn’t know what to do next.

“There you go” He handed him the glass and motioned to the couch, while sitting down himself. “Sit down, please.”

He did as he was told, but only dared to sit on the edge of the couch. The way he held himself spoke volumes about what happened to him in the past. It weren’t just those fearful looks, the flinching and shaking that told him he had been abused; his whole posture was submissive. Apparently he had learned that cowering made him less likely to get noticed and hurt. Currently he was holding the glass with two shaky hands, too afraid to take the first sip before permission was given.

“You can drink, you know. It’s yours.”

Startled by suddenly being spoken to, the boy let go of the glass and while he still tried to catch it mid fall, it simply bounced off the floor, spilling water everywhere. Without looking at Frank, Gerard was on his knees in an instant, pulling the shirt over his head to mop up the water with it. He was whispering something Frank couldn’t quite understand but it sounded like a wave of frightened apologies.

However that wasn’t what shocked him the most. Without the shirt Gerard’s back was completely exposed, showing off the countless scars and bruises scattered all over his thin frame. Some looked old, but some seemed to be only a few days old. He recognized bruises caused by the repeated hitting with a belt, which made him sick. How could you treat your son like this?

Gerard, who was still cleaning up the water with his shirt, shook harder with every passing second and Frank knew he had to do something or the kid would end up having a panic attack. So he grabbed a towel from the kitchen counter and with slow movements as to not frighten the already panicking boy any more than he already had, he knelt down next to him to mop up the rest of the water. Gerard had gotten completely stiff, cringing away from him and curling up into a ball to protect himself from Frank.

“I-I’m sorry, so sorry, S-Sir. I d-didn’t mean to, I-I apologize, Sir. I-It won’t happen again, S-Sir.” He repeated over and over again, his voice becoming tearier every time. “P-Please…p-p-punish me as y-you see fit, S-Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I ask for is a comment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is gonna take the punishment?

Mr. Iero was going to punish him. It would’ve happened inevitably, but he had hoped it wouldn’t be so soon. Because the painkillers were slowly wearing off, he began to feel the pain more clearly and he doubted he’d be able to endure _the belt_ without passing out, which would earn him another punishment.

“Gerard, I told you I won’t punish you-“

“No!” he yelled, his concern for his brother momentarily outweighing his fear. “Not Mikey, you can’t…p-please.”

His earlier bravery was gone, now there was only the frightening realization that Mr. Iero could do with them as he pleased. If he wanted to punish Mikey, while making him watch knowing it was his fault, then he could. Who would stop him? After all he had graciously taken them in when they lost their home because of Gerard. Why did he have to pass out? It was his entire fault. If he only had been stronger none of this would have happened.

“What’s going on in here?”

Shit, fuck, Mikey had heard them. Mikey was here. Mikey was in danger. Gerard looked up from where he was cowering, staring at Mikey in shock, before finally whispering a broken “Get the belt.” His brother did nothing for a second, before shaking his head and swallowing thickly. Why couldn’t he just do as he was told? Didn’t he know that every passing second made Mr. Iero angrier and therefore the punishment more brutal?

“N-No, Gee, I won’t.” Mikey spoke finally, only daring to look at the floor.

“Wait, what belt?” Mr. Iero asked, obviously confused.

“M-Mikey, please, I can take the punishment.” He whispered so only his brother could hear him, ignoring Mr. Iero for once.

Reluctantly the boy moved, disappearing for a few seconds only to return with the requested object: his father’s old leather belt. It was a favorite punishment of his parents to drag the worn leather across his back or stomach, sometimes even both. Just thinking about the pain every stroke would cause him, made him slightly dizzy. But he held himself in his position, knowing he deserved whatever Mr. Iero gave him. Mikey looked at him for just a moment too long, before handing Mr. Iero the belt and pulling his shirt over his head, exposing the same bruises Gerard bore. Not as many though, since Gerard usually took his punishments in order to protect him.

“I’ll take the punishment, Fr-“ Mikey stopped mid-sentence, cursing himself for the slip up and corrected himself almost immediately. “Mr. Iero, Sir.”

“No! P-Please, Mr. I-Iero, Sir! D-Don’t… I-I can t-take it, I know I-I can! P-Please, M-Mr. Iero, S-Sir.”

Begging was useless, he knew that, but he still had hope that maybe Mr. Iero would have mercy on Mikey. It wasn’t his brother’s fault that he turned out to be such a useless freak. Sure he’d pass out from the pain, sure he’d get punished again, but at least his brother wasn’t hurt. Right now Mikey was standing right in front of Mr. Iero, back presented and ready. If the man would really choose his brother to take the punishment destined for him, then Gerard was unsure if he was ever able to forgive himself.

“Didn’t you hear what I said?” Mr. Iero began, dropping the belt, which landed with a loud noise on the floor, making both boys flinch. “Guys, I won’t hurt you… Like, ever.”

So the man was still keeping up this façade… It wasn’t possible, Gerard knew that. Sooner or later he’d start realizing how worthless he was and the torture would begin anew. He just wished he wouldn’t hurt Mikey. He was the loveable one, the kind of kid you love. But Gerard, no Gerard was the problematic child that is beyond saving. He wasn’t worth wasting love on. He was just a pathetic fuck up.

“Gerard, are you listening?”

Suddenly Mr. Iero was kneeling next to him again, grasping his chin in his soft hand. Gerard flinched violently and tried to get away as soon as possible, but his brother’s comforting hand on his back stopped him. Mr. Iero now carefully held tilted his head up with both hands. He was so… warm, so completely different. No one has ever touched him this way.

“Gerard, I won’t hurt you.” The perfect face came closer to his so he was looking at the man directly.

Up close he was even more beautiful, Gerard realized. And then, when Mr. Iero was so close that their noses were almost touching, the man pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank, Mikey and Gerard sit down on the couch

Oh he shouldn’t have done that; he should not have kissed Gerard, but damn, that feeling when his lips touched Gerard’s skin… And that made him wonder what a real kiss would feel like. No! He was not allowed to think that; he was his _student_ ; who had been used and abused countless of times before and doesn’t want a relationship anytime soon especially not with his teacher.

“Y-Yes, Mr. Iero, S-Sir.” Gerard mumbled, standing up from his kneeling position

“It’s Frank, Gerard.” He sighed.

Damn he wasn’t doing a good job, was he? Gerard was even more afraid of him than before and Mikey… He looked at the younger brother, who placed a comforting hand on Gerard’s shoulder. All he could do was hope Mikey still trusted him. The kids were so eager to protect one another from his wrath that it made his heart ache just thinking about it.

To think someone could be afraid of him. Yeah, the tattoos and piercings were scary at first but they should be able to look beyond that. He was actually a really nice guy, when he wasn’t teaching and had to be the authority figure everyone hated.

“You guys want some pizza? I’m sorry; I’m not the greatest cook, so I thought we’ll just order food today.”

Mikey was smiling at him, so that’s a good sign, Gerard however… He was still hunched up. Ignoring it for the moment he turned around to grab his phone, ordering two large Margaritas. When he returned both boys were still standing awkwardly around in his living room, too afraid to sit down.

“Guys, sit down, make yourselves at home, turn the TV on. How about we watch ‘Say yes to the dress’?”

“You like that show, Mr. Iero?”

Mikey looked confused, as if he couldn’t believe a grown man could be entertained by family drama, expensive dresses and a shop assistant that is almost too gay to function. No, he didn’t like that show, he _loved_ that show. He could watch it for hours on end, the only thing stopping him from that, was his job…and the commercial breaks.

“You got a problem with that, kid?” he said now playfully serious.

Mikey paled as soon as the words left his mouth, not quite getting that he was just kidding and Gerard was completely tense yet again, carefully stepping in front of his brother should Frank lash out.

“N-No, Sir, of course not.” He stuttered, looking down.

Man, he couldn’t do anything right could he? What prompted him to try joking around with some clearly frightened kids? For a teacher he was bloody stupid.

“Calm down, Mikey, I was just kidding and even if I was angry, you may still call me Frank. But now: Let’s kill some time till the food arrives.” He said, sitting down on the couch and motioning for the boy’s to do the same.

Mikey did so with only the slightest hesitation, sitting down only a few feet away from him. The older brother waited until the other had settled down, before huddling against him, as if hiding from Frank’s view.

To his surprise Mikey’s former smile was back, which made him feel like he hadn’t completely screwed up. The other brother however was still looking at him with a calculating gaze whenever he thought Frank notice. But he did. And it made him angry.

Of course not at Gerard, but at the people who abused him, who hurt him mentally and caused him to be so suspicious. He just wanted the boy to trust him. Trust is earned, not given, the voice of his mother said. She had been right. He had to earn their trust, not just Gerard’s but also Mikey’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long, just had to do a lot of work for school.   
> Anyways, how long should this thing be?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme just say I was kinda overwhelmed by those emotional comments I've received on my last chapter. That literally made my fucking week and all I can do is hope that you continue to like this story. Thank you so much for liking and commenting.

After half an hour of awkward silence finally the doorbell rung, prompting him, Mikey and Mr. Iero to stand up at the same time. Gerard wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Should he get the door? Should he sit back down? But his questions were answered when Mr. Iero spoke up:

“Relax, Gerard, please sit down, I’m gonna open the door.” Turning to Mikey he added “Would you pour us some drinks? I’ve got Ginger Ale, Orange Juice… take anything you like, guys. Coke for me, please.”

Mr. Iero disappeared and Mikey turned around heading for the kitchen to do as he was told. Hell, why didn’t the man let him do anything to prove his worth? As if he was that fragile… He’d learned to live with pain that is far worse than what he was experiencing right now. This was _nothing_.

“Hey, Gee? What do you want to drink?”

“Nothing, I already spilled one glass of water…”

Mikey crossed his arms in front of his chest, clearly displeased with his answer. His brother couldn’t understand the fear lurking within him, the fear that should he screw up once more, Mr. Iero might react differently. Screwing up, that’s really all he ever did-

“Gee, just choose dammit.”

“Tap water, please.” He whispered.

It was the safest drink. Should he spill anything again, it’d be quick to clean up. Or maybe this whole ‘take whatever you like’ had been a joke all along? He just heard Mikey sigh, before he heard a bottle opening followed by the clinking of plastic against glass. Moments later a dark brown fizzy drink appeared in front of him.

“Mikey, I said tap water…”

“Oh I heard you.” His brother smiled, taking a sip from his own glass and sitting down next to him.

Mr. Iero would be furious. This time he’d be sure to get punished. How could Mikey be so careless? Hadn’t he learned not to trust someone he didn’t know? He just got both of them into trouble. At least after this he might be able to judge a person better. Simply because Mr. Iero had this angelic face and perfect eyes and soft lips- No, no this was wrong. He couldn’t… No, he wouldn’t let himself get attached to this man. He’d regret it later when Mr. Iero left them. Everyone did eventually. And it would only hurt so much more if he grew fond of him.

A door fell shut and Mr. Iero appeared in the living room holding the pizzas.

“Who’s hungry?”

Hunger… He’d been living with a constant empty stomach for the last few years. He didn’t deserve to eat, his father used to say. And he was right. He hadn’t earned it yet. All he had done in the previous hours was being the incorrigible fuck up he was. So why would he get to eat now? Despite those bitter thoughts his stomach growled.

“There we go” Mr. Iero said, placing the two boxes of pizza onto the living room table. “Dig in, guys! Just eat how much you want and we’ll put the rest in the fridge for tomorrow.”

He saw Mikey extend a hand to a slice of the cheesy goodness and slowly he did too, still waiting for a reaction from Mr. Iero for the glass of Coke Mikey had poured him. Had he simply not noticed it or was he really allowed to drink it?

“So… You like Coke too?”

Gerard froze with his hand still in the air. Now that the man had noticed it he found himself wondering what would happen next. Would he grab him by the hair and drag him back to his room, where he’d stay for the rest of the evening? Or would he punish him right here in front of his brother?

“I-I didn’t mean t-to, Mr. I-Iero, S-Sir… I-I’ll pour it back-“

Just as he was about to stand up a hand grabbed his and for a short moment he felt a spark, before he realized what would happen now. Punishment. He understood of course, they’d taken a step too far and had to be punished accordingly. It was rather him than Mikey.

“I-I-I’m sorry, M-Mr. Iero, Sir. S-Should I… S-Should I fetch the b-b-belt?”

He made sure to stand correctly, head bowed submissively, eyes looking at his feet and had the man not held his hand, he would have also clasped his hands in front of him. His thoughts were running wild. What would happen to him now? How would he be punished? And what was this weird feeling whenever Mr. Iero touched him? He was hyperventilating. His breathing grew ragged and the world began to spin.

“It was just a question, Gerard.” Mr. Iero’s soft hands cupped his face, forcing his head up and spreading a comforting warmth inside him. “I’m not angry. It was just a question.”

Slowly he came back to reality to realize that someone was holding him. Someone… He liked it, he liked the voice that sounded so nice, he liked the hands touching his face, he liked this someone… So he leaned closer and closer until he could feel the warm breath of the man standing in front of him.

“Gerard, can you hear me?”

He didn’t see Mikey standing up from where he was sitting, didn’t hear him rushing towards them. All he could focus on was the blurry face of whoever was standing in front of him. Just following his instincts he pressed a kiss to where he thought the man’s lips were before he slipped into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about this? I'm slowly writing the lovestory into this. Please tell me your honest opinion!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update pause, but - you know - school and private stuff were kind of sucking dick for cocaine so that's that.

Caroline, the nurse who treated them so kindly back at the hospital, had told him this might happen, but even with the warning he had not been prepared for Gerard collapsing, even less for him kissing him. It was sloppy and in no way romantic, but it still made him feel...something. Something he couldn’t identify and would spend no more time thinking about, since a) The kid passed out and b) It was wrong for him to feel this way. There was no way the boy felt the same way about him. The kiss meant _nothing_.

“Mr. Iero” Mikey interrupted his thoughts. “I-I’m gonna need some h-help carrying him back to our room.”

The boy was kneeling on the floor with his brother’s head in his lap, not even looking up to him when he spoke. He had his worried gaze fixed on the other boy’s unconscious form. God, Gerard looked like an angel. Who would ever raise a hand against him?

“Yeah, right.”

Frank took a deep breath before lifting Gerard up bridal style, with the boy’s head resting on his chest as to not overstretch the fragile neck, in order to carry him all the way back to the bed. As he was holding him close he noticed just how light he was. He was basically just skin and bones, which Frank promised himself would change soon. Arriving at the bed he placed the kid gently under the covers, while Mikey eyed him warily throughout the whole process.

“He’s gonna be alright, Mikey. You stay with him; I’ll bring you the rest of the pizza.”

Taking one last look at Gerard’s unconscious form, he turned around to walk back into the living room. Why had the boy kissed him? Maybe the feelings he had for him were mutual? No, that can’t be. Gerard was weak and vulnerable right now and after being betrayed by the people he trusted most, after being abused by those who were supposed to keep him safe, he can’t be ready to give his fragile heart away yet again. And while Frank tried his best, the fear that he unintentionally hurt the kid with everything he did remained.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikey held onto his brother’s limp hand, as he waited for him to wake up. It was a matter of seconds since Gerard’s position allowed more blood to flow to his brain. His brother had gone through a lot and while he was able to protect him at school, their parents were a whole different subject. Gerard always took the blame for his mistakes, which resulted in him being punished most of the time. And then there was Mr. Iero - or Frank as he told them to call him - who had been nothing but kind and patient with them, brought them the rest of the food he had ordered _and_ left them alone… He trusted the man, even though he wasn’t sure how he should behave and what would get him punished.

“M-Mikey, what…” His brother’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hush, Gee. You passed out.”

His brother attempted to sit up, which resulted in him laying a supportive hand on his back and holding the glass of coke in front of him as he was sure Gerard couldn’t hold it himself yet.

“W-What happened?”

Mikey looked away, trying to find the right word’s to explain what had just happened, while he tried to comprehend it himself. Seeing no way out of this, he told him everything, being extra careful with his choice of words as to not trigger another panic attack.

“I-I kissed M-Mr. Iero?!” Gerard interrupted him with terror written all over his face.

“More like sucked on his chin, Gee.” Mikey tried to light the mood. “But yeah, you did.”

His brother swallowed looking down at his hands, obviously trying not to freak out completely. And Mikey understood, of course he did, but his heart told him Frank wouldn’t be angry. After all he had seen his reaction and that definitely wasn’t anger or rage.

“B-But don’t worry! He wasn’t… I-I mean he seemed confused and not angry.”

Gerard stared at him frowning, as if he didn’t believe a word he said. And yeah, he expected something like this. His brother was suspicious and he had every right to be. They didn’t know this man. All of this could be a façade… But something told him that it wasn’t, that he should just believe in this small flicker of hope. Even if it didn’t last, it was alright for now.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longer the comment, the faster I'll update, guys


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Author's Note:   
> I'm going on a trip to Berlin so I'll be gone till Saturday, which means no updates for a week. I'm so sorry for that, but I've been working on a few one-shots so that's something.

He didn’t believe a single word his brother was saying. Mr. Iero, the kind, wonderful man who had taken them in, wasn’t angry when someone as worthless as Gerard assaulted him. What had he been thinking, when he did that? Nothing, as per usual. He just made mistake over mistake over mistake and Mr. Iero… He just continued waiting. What was he planning? His punishments were already piling up…

“I-It can’t be…” He whispered more to himself than Mikey. “H-He must be furious with m-me. H-How could I-I do something l-like…like _that_.”

“Gee, I don’t know if you saw the look in his eyes or if you were too far gone for that, but I don’t know…he seemed to…like it.”

This only confused him more. Who would like being kissed by a freak like him? Mr. Iero surely was completely disgusted by him now. For the first time in his life someone had shown him kindness, but after what he had done this had to be over. He was lucky if he didn’t throw them both out. Gerard wouldn’t be able to ever forgive himself should he destroy this new life for Mikey. His brother deserved a loving home, deserved to be loved, while Gerard was lucky if he didn’t get beaten daily. He could live with pain, if only he knew Mikey was safe.

“M-Mikey, I know you’re saying this to calm me down, b-but-“ A knock interrupted him and he stopped, looking fearfully to the door.

“May I come in?” Mr. Iero called from behind the door.

Why would Mr. Iero ask to be invited in? It’s his house after all. Gerard glanced at Mikey, clearly afraid however his brother only raised an eyebrow. The punishment would come, he knew that, but did it have to be so soon? He had desperately hoped Mr. Iero would wait until tomorrow early morning, when Mikey would still be asleep.

“Yeah, come in, Frank.”

Gerard began to shake as he heard the door open. So this would be it. Mr. Iero would punish him. Slowly as he was still weak he began to stand up from the bed, with his head lowered and hands in front of him.

He was ready.

What he was not ready for however was the warm mug placed in his hands. Tea. When was the last time he drank tea? Must have been quite a while ago, since he didn’t remember exactly when or why… It smelled deliciously of vanilla and caramel and made him feel warm almost immediately.

“Please sit down, Gerard, we don’t want you collapsing again.”

He nodded absentmindedly, sitting down on the edge of the bed and holding onto the mug for his dear life. Why would Mr. Iero ask him to sit if he planned to punish him? That just didn’t make any sense, but then again nothing here made any sense. All those rules that had been beaten into him since his early childhood, weren’t applying any longer. It felt like someone had taken a card from his carefully built card house, making it collapse. He felt so…lost. He didn’t know what was allowed and what would get him punished.

“Gerard, I wanna talk to you…” Mr. Iero swallowed audibly. “…about what happened earlier.”

The shaking returned as soon as the words left the man’s mouth. So he wanted him to know exactly what he did to earn this punishment. That made it so much more humiliating. Why couldn’t he just do it? Why waste so much time?

“O-Of course, I-I-I apologize, M-Mr. Iero, S-Sir. I-If you want me t-to…to l-leave then-“

“No!” The yelling made him flinch, expecting a slap, but Mr. Iero just continued in a softer voice “I-I just wanted to make sure you were…okay.”

Make sure he was ok? Another thing that didn’t make sense: Why make sure that he was well, when he’d be hurt regardless?

“I’m not angry, Gerard.”

“A-Are you…” he paused afraid of the answer. “…disgusted?”

Here it came. He waited for the name calling, the nails digging into his skin, the feeling of a fist meeting his face. But nothing came, all he could hear, was a chuckle and a sigh, before soft fingers grabbed his chin to lift his head up.

“No, I’m not disgusted either.”

“T-Then what are you?” He breathed unable to speak properly.

Suddenly he was so close to him again and he had to resist the temptation to taste those sweet lips again. Oh God, what was he thinking? This was so wrong. But on the other hand, why did it feel so right? He closed his eyes not wanting this moment to end.

“Just kiss already, damn it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how to feel about this. Is the Lovestory working out? Also thank you all so much for the nice comments, they are all very much appreciated. Please keep it up so I'm motivated to continue. Like honestly, gimme dem comments!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night and first morning

Frank leaned closer, as the boy closed his eyes. He shouldn’t do this… He was taking advantage of an abused child who certainly was not ready for a relationship as of yet. So instead of ravishing those sweet, sweet lips, he pressed a soft kiss to Gerard’s temple.

“I think it’s time for bed, it was an exhausting day after all. The bathroom is down the hall and you may borrow a shirt of mine to sleep in, in case you need one.”

Both boys nodded, so he walked out of the room only to return when he had collected the items he thought both would need for the night, which were two plain shirts and a few woolen blankets as well, just in case. Putting everything down on Mikey’s bed, he saw Gerard eyeing his Iron Maiden shirt with longing however quickly looked away when he noticed Frank’s eyes on him.

Not hesitating for even a second he threw it over to the dark-haired boy, who flinched. Damn, he should be more careful. The kid was so skittish. It seemed like every move could trigger a panic attack, which was probably true judging by what he has been through. Frank flashed him an apologetic smile at having startled him, while throwing Mikey the other shirt.

“Alright guys, tomorrow we’ll go shopping, so I’d advise you to get some rest.”

One last time Frank glanced at both boys, Mikey holding his “Smashing Pumpkins” shirt close to his heart, smiling slightly and Gerard sitting on the bed with his head bowed over the shirt which he had carefully placed in his lap, handling it as if it was the most important thing in the world. Then he turned around and closed the door behind himself.

Honestly, Frank didn’t know how to handle Gerard’s panic attacks. Was he doing the right thing or was he making it worse by just being present? And while he was at it, why was he so afraid of him? Sure he had some kind of authority over him, but usually a teacher was someone you could always go to if you had questions. Maybe, just maybe his parents weren’t the only people that abused him.

On the other hand, Gerard might see him as a parental figure, which would explain why he reacted so strongly towards him. However that was only one explanation. Concerning the others, Frank only hoped he was wrong about those. It would simply make it more difficult to get through to him, should other authority figures also used the power they held over the boy to hurt him.

 

* * *

 

Gerard was woken up from the sun shining through the window and the breeze of fresh morning air mixed with the subtle scent of Mr. Iero. Never in his life had he felt more content. It had been a good night for him; no nightmares plagued his dreams for once. If it weren’t for the sun, he would’ve continued to sleep, but now that he was awake, he might as well look for the kitchen to start on Mr. Iero’s breakfast.

He looked over to his brother’s bed, where Mikey was still softly snoring tangled in his blankets. A soft smile settled onto his lips as he made his way to the living room. A calm, unbreakable silence filled the room only interrupted by his silent steps as he made his way towards the counter. What did Mr. Iero like for breakfast? Did he drink coffee or tea? Did he prefer cheese over ham? Would he want bacon or eggs or both? Gerard settled for one thing he knew he could do: Eggs in a basket.

He set the table for one. Mr. Iero might not want them to have breakfast, so he didn’t want to risk angering him once again by assuming they were allowed another meal when they already had so much at dinner yesterday. As quietly as he could manage he began preparing the meal. Pulling out a pan he began heating the oil while cutting a hole into two toasts. With both toasts in the pan, he cracked an egg into each hole of the toast before frying them for two minutes.

When he was about to flip the toasts with a spatula, he heard steps slowly making their way towards the kitchen. Mr. Iero, surely. But he wasn’t ready yet! The eggs in a basket weren’t finished and he hadn’t even heated the water for the tea… Oh god. Here it comes.

“You made breakfast?”

Turning around to face Mr. Iero with his head bowed and hands in front of him, he nodded, unable to speak. What if he didn’t like such a simple meal… What if he had not been allowed to touch his food or utensils?

“I-It’s not done y-yet, Mr. Iero, S-Sir. I-I-I apologize… I-I’m sorry, Mr. I-Iero, Sir, it’s almost r-ready, I-I promise!”

With those words he turned around again, hoping for the best. With utmost care he placed the two toasts onto Mr. Iero’s plate, which he placed with shaking hands in front of the still standing man. Why wasn’t he sitting down? Had he forgotten something? The tea? The tea!

“I-I-I…Once again I-I have t-to apologize, Mr. Iero, S-Sir… I-I didn’t know what y-you liked, Mr. I-Iero, Sir, I-I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long, I kind of got out of the rhythm. Personal problems and my internship in a museum which was exhausting but awesome... both tired me out. But honestly, I loved your comments. Very creative, savage readers, very creative. Keep up the good work, and don't hesitate to send me some writing prompts, in case you want this writing of mine to stay alive.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and an unexpected visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been crazy. I will try my best to get back to my earlier updating schedule. Also I am deeply sorry, my sincerest apologies for my incredibly long writer's block.

The kid made breakfast. Why on earth would he make breakfast? Sitting down slowly he let the boy do what he wanted to do instead of reprimanding him and risking another panic attack. He really needed him to feel welcome here and if that meant not breaking the old habits for a while longer then he was willing to do that. The kid had to learn everything from scratch after living in an abusive household for most if not all of his life. Telling him to just ‘act normal’ wasn’t going to do it. What was normal anyway?

“Thank you for preparing breakfast, Gerard.”

That seemed to catch the boy off guard, so much that the tea cup he had been holding slipped from his fingers and landed roughly on the floor. For a few seconds Gerard continued to stare at him or… stare right through him still in shock, before dropping to the floor and cradling the cup in his shaking hands.

“I-I’m sorry, but i-it’s…it’s chipped… Y-You can h-hardly see it, M-Mr. Iero, S-Sir. S-Shall I fetch the b-belt, Mr. Iero, S-Sir?”

While speaking the boy was curling more and more into himself and cowered even lower when Frank moved to kneel next to him. Softly he took the now chipped cup from the boy’s hands placing it on the floor next to them before cupping Gerard’s tear streaked face in his hands. He ignored the flinching and continued to stare deeply into the brown eyes that took his breath away whenever he caught a glance.

“It’s just a cup, Gerard. I’ve got plenty more.”

The look he was given was a mixture of shock, disbelief, fear, sadness and something he couldn’t quite identify yet, before Gerard averted his eyes again. He looked so lost…so lonely, as if he was unsure of what was to come. Who could blame him? One day he was being abused and tortured by the people that were supposed to take care of him and the next he was here with him, who he thought would act just the same.

“How about…How about we have a little talk?” he said, while pulling the kid into a standing position with him. “Sit down and remember we’re just talking. There’ll be no punishment, you’ve done nothing wrong.”

Still he swallowed, his eyes darting from one corner of the room to the other before landing on him. Ever so slowly, Gerard began to move into a sitting position, his eyes never leaving Frank as if he was waiting for him to turn on him, like everyone else had done in his life. He really still thought this was some kind of act, some kind of twisted mind game. Frank made sure to not move a muscle as to not frighten the already skittish young man even more, while Gerard sat down on the edge of the chair. However the change of position did nothing to calm the boy. Actually it was quite the opposite. He looked ready to bold should Frank show any signs of anger. Had his parents done this to him as well? Sat him down, had a conversation with him and then lashed out when he felt safe? Or was he just behaving like this because it was new and unknown? 

“Look, Gerard: You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to get up and make breakfast.”

For a short moment he saw the panic coming back into Gerard’s eyes, but nonetheless he continued talking.

“I just want you to relax right now, since you’re still weak and need rest. Of course, when you’re better you can help in the household, but right now I just want you to get healthy.”

Frank saw the young man nod hesitantly while biting his lip and couldn’t stop himself from looking. Oh he would’ve loved to have met him under different circumstances. Maybe to see him in a café or bar with some friends, where they’d exchange looks, a smile here and there and he’d invite him for another coffee or buy him a drink right there on the spot. What would he give to see the young man smile just once?

“Wanna watch some TV while…“ Frank began but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

He motioned for Gerard, who was about to stand up to open the door, to wait right there in order for him to be able to get the door. He wasn’t sure who to expect, but it was certainly not a very nervous Ryan or the very same confident Brendon he had seen in school standing behind him.

“Good morning, Sir. Sorry for the interruption. Uhm…Uh how’s” Ryan paused to swallow the lump in his throat “how is Gerard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn it, a cliffhanger. See you in five years for the next chapter!   
> Do you even still like this?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Brendon's short visit

When he saw Ryan and Brendon standing in front of him so early in the morning, Frank was surprised to say the least. Ryan seemed to be full of worry, holding a small bundle of flowers in his shaking hands, and standing next to him was Brendon, looking clearly disinterested as if he didn’t actually want to be there.

“Good morning to you too, boys. Gerard’s feeling a bit better. What’s the matter?”

Ryan swallowed, handing him the flowers before adding a softly spoken “for Gerard”. While he accepted the flowers, Frank still had no idea what was going on. Were these boys some of Gerard’s friends? And if so, was this the first time his gut had betrayed him? While didn’t doubt that Ryan was concerned, Brendon seemed… well, off. He didn’t look worried, didn’t even look as if he cared at all.  Frank doubted Brendon was a friend of Gerard’s but nonetheless he decided to ask him about it.

“Nah, Mr. I, I wouldn’t say we’re friends” the young man paused, a tiny grin flashing over his features for a short moment, which – had Frank not looked out for it – he might have missed. “but we know each other quite well.”

Frank forced a small smile. He’d have to ask Gerard about his relationship to this man later, just to be sure about their intentions. While they had their little exchange, Ryan had watched them both nervously. Why was he so skittish? Had something happened? Ryan seemed far friendlier than Brendon, but he also appeared to be hiding something. Did it have to do with Gerard?

“I’m sorry, boys, but I can’t let you in right now. The boys are still sleeping and-“

“That’s fine, Mr. Iero” Ryan interrupted him, before he could finish his lie. “I just… _We_ just came to check on him.”

“That’s very much appreciated. Would you like me to tell him something on your behalf?”

Ryan seemed to think about it for a moment before slowly shaking his head and biting his lip as if to stop himself from saying something he’d regret later. This whole conversation seemed awfully wrong to Frank at first, but ever so slowly the pieces started to add up. The guilt that was radiating from Ryan and Brendon’s lack of interest told him that something must’ve happened between the three, which led him to suspect that they might have something to do with what happened to Gerard. As soon as the right time came, he had to question him about h those two.

“No, Sir, thank you though.”

And they were gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Hearing the familiar voices, Gerard turned in shock. Had Mr. Iero invited them? Was this the reason he was so nice? Because he didn’t want to get his own hands dirty? Of course, now Ryan and Brendon could finish what they started. He began to panic, frantically looking around the room to find a way to escape the coming torment. Running to his - No, _the_ room Mr. Iero let them use - would lead them to Mickey. He couldn’t, he _wouldn’t_ let his little brother fight his battles, even though he had given in more than once in the past. So he scrambled backwards until his back hit the kitchen counter the thought settling in that there was nowhere he could hide. He couldn’t protect himself in such an open kitchen space.

Then he heard footsteps, but in his panic he did not realise that it was only one pair of feet instead of three. With his arms in front of his face and his back exposed to whoever entered the room, he waited for the blows and hits and angry words to begin… but they never came.

“Gerard, calm down, you’re safe. No one is going to hurt you.”

There it was. Mr. Iero’s voice, so soft, so gentle, so non-threatening, almost made him lower his guard. _Almost_. It was a trick, it had to be. Him? Not being hurt? What a cruel joke. Mr. Iero must’ve invited them in and since he was expecting them to lash out, it’s less fun. That was the reason why he was trying to calm him. So it would hurt him more. Of course.

“Gerard, you’re safe. You don’t have to lower your arms, but please try to breathe.”

Now this was new. Breathe? He didn’t have to lower his arms? What was he planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long, life has been crazy. I'm not really pleased with this chapter tho. I will try to update every now and then, but for n

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Please leave a comment


End file.
